<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all these places had their moments by groovyjinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181607">all these places had their moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn'>groovyjinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Fog - freeform, Gen, Immortality, Light Angst, ectoberweek2020, in a way i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyjinn/pseuds/groovyjinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, immortality doesn't apply to memories as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ectober Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all these places had their moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sits down* aight i'm READY to churn out some <em>juicy</em> angst</p><p>*two hours later* i can't do this man ;-;</p><p>~</p><p>I honestly meant for this to be longer, oh well. This is written for the Fog prompt for Ectober Week 2020. Very inspired by In My Life by The Beatles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny flew through the skies of Amity Park, soaking in the sun’s warm orange rays as it gradually descended below the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scanning the city for threats, something suddenly made him halt mid-flight. A new building was put up. Normally, he didn’t pay mind to such things, he could hardly keep up with how much Amity has grown over the years. However, he vaguely remembered hovering in this very same place a year ago and watching as his home was demolished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so long ago that the school was also pulled down. And all the other places that went before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that the tighter he clung to his memories of them, the foggier they became. Because it wasn’t the places that were significant to him, it was the people. The blurred faces that meant so much to him in a former life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because in a way, they’ll always be there.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bug me on <a href="https://srsly-messed-up-fruitloop.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>